User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 2
Disclaimer: Thanks for my first review. So here comes Chapter 2. Enjoy! Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '2: Three and a Half Boys and a Puppy ' Over the Atlantic Ocean-Tandem Rotor Helicopter-Mourning slowly wakes up with a boy's face too close to hers. The boy is green with a sinister face, around her age, wears a black vest, has long skinny finger, red eyes, and messy white hair hanging limply in his eyes. Boy: Good mourning, Little Ghoul. recoils. She looks around in fear, noticing she's sitting on a metal bench with a blanket in a small, round, humming, metal room. She notices another boy sitting across from her. He is a young, normal, handsome boy with black comb-back hair and wears a black suit with a gray rose in the breast pocket. He holds a cane with a black shaft and metal knob handle and ferrule, with a large metallic rose as the collar. Boy 2: Oh good, you're awake. I was getting bored. looks outside the window and reveals she's in a helicopter in the air. Jacqueline: Where am I? Boy 2: About 8,000 feet in the air. Jacqueline: Where's my father? Where's Casta? Boy 1: Oh, it already has a name? Jacqueline: Why? What did you called her. Boy 1: Dinner. Jacqueline shocked: YOU ATE MY CRAB? Boy 1: With a side of butter. Boy 2: Relax. He just kidding. She's right here. picks up Casta and giving her to Jacqueline. Jacqueline: Casta! Casta: Clicking. Casta and Jacqueline hugs each other. She places Casta down and goes back to talking to the green boy. Jacqueline: That wasn't very nice of you. Boy 1: If I start acting nice, then I wouldn't be me. close to her So now that we know your crab's name, then what's your's , Cutie? Jacqueline nervously: Jacqueline Springald. Boy 2: Please to meet you. I'm Donald Gray, and the giant toad next to you is Henry Hyde. Boy 1 wooing: But you can call me Harry growling. Boyish Voice: Oh come on, Harry. I doubt that any of your "Hyde Charms" would impress her. looks around finding where the voice is coming from. Her shoulder was tapped a few times. She turns to see and there's no one there. The two boys start to smile. Boyish Voice: Whatcha looking at? Jacqueline looking around: Where are you? Show yourself. feels the tapping on her shoulder again. She turns her head again and there's still nobody there. Boyish Voice: But it wouldn't be as must fun. Jacqueline: Oh really? Boyish: Yes, really. starts waiting for the tap. She gets tapped and quickly goes for the arm. Jacqueline: Ha Ha! Gotcha! Huh…? starts to get confused. She grabbed at what she thought was an arm, but there was nothing there. Boyish Voice: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Okay, fun's over. You've caught me. lets go. A bag floats out from underneath the seats. A brown trench coat rises out of the bag. It moves as if someone is putting it on. Boyish Voice: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rodney Griffin. coat's sleeve sticks itself out at Jacqueline. She gets confused and sticks her hand out. She feels a grip and her hand shakes the air. Her first contact with an invisible boy Rodney's Voice: Sorry for messing with you. But I thought that's what we monsters do best. takes blue rubber gloves, plaid shoes, a gray hat, sunglasses, and a hand-made, full-face, elastic mask out of the bag and puts them on. He sits down next to Donald. Jacqueline: Wow. It's really nice meeting everybody. Rodney: Not everyone. and Donald both stare at Harry. Harry: Alright, Alright. I'll let him out. But just for the record, he told me he's going to stay in for a while. and Jacqueline look at each other with even more confusion. First, Harry's head twitches to the right side. Then his whole body twitches. Along with some tossing, and turning, and groaning. Jacqueline and Casta look at Harry in shock. Harry's fingers start getting shorter, his hair turns brown and neat, his eyes are no longer red, and his skin turns from green to white. He turns into a normal boy with an innocent face, breathing heavily. Boy: No! No! Rodney and Donald Oh, what did you guys make him do? I specifically asked Harry to hold me in all day, and you tell him to pull me out-at Jacqueline. Pauses for a moment. Nervously Oh…hello. Jacqueline: Whoa…! What happened to you? You look…different! Boy: Hmm? Oh, no! That wasn't me, that was my darker half, Harry Hyde. Jacqueline's hand. Nervously P-Pleased to meet you. My name is Edward Jekyll. Jacqueline: Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Rodney: Sorry, Eddy. We didn't know you didn't want to come out. Eddy: Well, Harry should've told you. himself Hey, Harry! twitches and his whole body's left side transforms into Harry. Harry the left side: What? What do you want? Eddy the right side: Why didn't you tell them I don't want to come out? Harry the left side: Nobody asked me. Donald: Eeh, that's true. pulls on Eddy and Harry's pants and everyone notices. Casta: Clicking. boys don't understand. Rodney: Okay. What was that all about. Jacqueline: She trying to talk to you. Donald: What's she saying? Eddy the right side: Click-Click-Click-Click-Click-Cli-hits Eddy's side of the head with his cane Oww-Oww-Oww-Oww-Oww! side laughs. Donald Harry's side: Hey, what do you think she saying? Harry the left side: Click-Click-Click-Click-Clic- Donald angrily: You too? his cane. quickly changes his side into Eddy, and Donald hits his cane on the head. Eddy: Yeow! returns in the left side, laughing very hard. Eddy gets angry and takes the cane and hits it on Harry's side of the head. Harry the left side: Yeow! Eddy the right side, giving Donald back his cane: Thank You. Jacqueline: She's asking why you want to stay inside all day. Harry the left side: Oh! Well, he's just-quickly covers the month and lets it go a moment later No reason. smiles. Jacqueline: Wait a minute…Griffin, Gray, Jekyll and Hyde? Donald Donald, do you have any relation to a 'Dorian' Gray? Donald: I should. He's my father. Jacqueline: I knew it! Rodney That must mean that you, Rodney, are the son of Dr. Jack Griffin: the invisible man! Eddy and Harry And you two must be the sons of Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde! Rodney: And you, Jacqueline Springald, are the daughter of the infamous 'Jack' Springald. Donald:…otherwise known as "Spring Heeled Jack". Jacqueline: Thank you. Realizing Wait. Where is my father? Is he here? boys looks at each other with bad news. Rodney Jacqueline: Well, Jacqueline…umm…well, you see…umm…then signs, and takes out her father's shoe, with the spring sticking out and gave it to her. He was taken. looks at the shoes with shock and sorrow. Jacqueline: Taken? By who? What for? He hasn't he hasn't done anything wrong in years! Donald: Well, we're not exactly sure who or why…but all we're sure of, is that it's probably the same thing that took my father. Jacqueline: Your father was taken too? Harry the left side : Man, if the U.S. military let us handle it, we would've caught this guy by now. Rodney: Easy, Harry. Jacqueline: The U.S. military? Rodney: Don't worry. You can trust them…But right now, we're gonna get some help. Harry the left side: Yeah. Eddy Listen, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when we land. gives his side to Eddy. Now Eddy has complete control of his whole body. Eddy that Harry's back inside: Oh, finally. at Jacqueline. Nervously Oh, umm, Jacqueline…ha,ha, you see-her looking at the shoe, with a sad face. Sighs Look, I'm sure you're gonna see your father again. looks at him I promise. smiles, along with Eddy, Casta, Donald, and Rodney. Then she rubbed Casta on the back of her shell. Rodney reveals a pensive expression on his mask. The United States of America-Military Airspace-Day airspace is loaded with small buildings, hangers, planes, helicopters, runways, landing pads, jeeps, trucks, and troops. The tandem helicopter lands on one of the pads. The ramp door opens and Rodney, Donald, Eddy, Jacqueline, and Casta walk out of the helicopter. Donald Jacqueline: Welcome to America. Eddy, Jacqueline, and Casta walk towards a truck, while Rodney looks around. He sees another truck coming up and smiles. Donald at Rodney: Hey, Rodney. Are you coming? Rodney: Ugh, you go on ahead, Donny. I've got something to get first. walks towards truck, slowly taking his coat off his invisible body. The truck was loading out a new military guard dog. One trooper walks up as soon as it parks. Another comes out of the driver seat with his uniform mostly torn. Troop 1: What happened to you? Troop 2: It's this new guard dog that we got. I couldn't handle him. Troop 1: How could you not handle one dog? Troop 2: Look. trooper opens up the truck doors. Inside is a dog cage revealing the top half as empty. The shot shifts down to reveal Scrappy-Doo. Scrappy: Ta dadada ta daaa! Saluting Scrappy-Dappy-Doo reporting for duty. other trooper's eyes were wide opened with surprise. Troop 1: Is that-? Troop 2: Yeah. Troop 1: But wasn't he-? Troop 2: Time off with good behavior. Troop 1: So why is he-? Troop 2: Repaying for all damage he's gone. moment of silent. Troop 1: So, what type of guard duty should we give him? Troop 2: I don't care, as long is that dog's out of my truck. Troop 1 Scrappy: Okay, Little Guy. You stay here while we find out what we can give as your first assignment. Scrappy: Yes sir. two soldiers leave the truck with Scrappy-Doo still in it, waiting. Suddenly, he feels a rattling in his cage. Scrappy: What the…? cage starts to levitate out of the truck. Scrappy to fight: Alright, whose ever out there better show themselves, or I'm gonna 'SPLAT'! marble-size ball made out of polycarbonate filled with a blue liquid appear, hovering over him. Rodney's Voice: Funny you should say that. ball gets crushed and the blue liquid turns into a blue gas that covers Scrappy. He starts to feel drowsy and falls asleep on the bottom of the cage. Rodney takes the cage and runs without being noticed. The two troopers come back for Scrappy. Troop 1: Alright, Scrappy. Your special assignment will be-ugh? troopers look inside the truck and notices Scrappy's gone. Troop 2: Oh great! Where did he go? Eddy, Jacqueline, and Casta are loaded onto the other truck. Rodney arrives, all dressed, carrying his bag and Scrappy's dog cage, covered in a blanket. Rodney: Okay, I'm ready! gets in. Donald notices the blanket covered cage. Donald: What's that? Rodney: Oh, this is something we can use in our assignment. I'll tell you when we get there. trunk takes off with the kids sitting in the back. Scrappy is still asleep, and no one, but Rodney, knows he is there. To Be Continued… What do the sons of three and a half famous monsters have to do with the military? Where are they going to get help? What does Rodney have planned for Scrappy? Find out what will happen in the next chapter…coming soon. Please send in reviews. Hope you've enjoyed it! Category:Blog posts